Maybe Maybe Not
by EdwardLoverForeverAndEverrr
Summary: Edward & Bella Met In College And The Day After Their First Time Bella Starts With Drawng From Edward, And One Day He Finds A Note And All Her Belongings Gone. 2 Years Later He Runs Into Bella ... and Her Son. Who Oddly Looks Just Like Him. Will Bella And Edward End Up Together Or Will He Be To Heart Broken? I Suck At Summaries ! Ratings Will Change Later On
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi Every One! I'm New to This Whole Story Writing Thing! I am obsessed with and vie read so many stories it inspired me to TRY to write my own story! So we'll see how it goes. I'm sorry if it sucks! Please if me feedback. Also looking for a Beta!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER IM JUST USING THEM FOR FUN: D

Prologue

"But mommy pwease ! I just want it; I won't ask for anything elwse. Pwease ! "I heard a little boy say behind me. The way he talked was so adorable. But I wasn't expecting what I heard next. It was the voice of a person who was the reason for my nightmares for the last 2 years. Bella. I slowly turned around and gazed at the little boy and I jumped back. He looked just like me. Curly thick bronze locks, piercing green orbs and was about 2 feet.

"Sweetie Please, I don't think that is a- she gasps as she slowly looks up at me. We just stare at each other. She's still just has beautiful has she was the last day she broke my heart. Her chocolate colored hair was longer towards her butt. She had curves in the right places, and her chocolate orbs which use to make my hear stutter now had tears in them.

"Ed- Edward?" She stuttered out, pulling her hand to her mouth. She bends down and picks up the little girl and hugs her closely.

"Bella" I answer coldly and turn back around. And continue looking at the menu. I wasn't going to let her affect me, not like she had been for the last two years.

A little hand on my shoulder makes me tense, but oddly relaxes me. " Mikster?" the green-eyed little boy says. I turn back around and he's leaning towards me,

"Yes little man" I cooed to him, He blushes and puts his head in the crook of Bella's neck, I tickle his little sides and he grasps my hand.

He leans toward me again and whispers in my ear "We have da same eyes "he blushes and hides his face again.

I stare at him in awe, he's right we do have the same eyes, in fact we have the same eyes, hair color and even same complexion. I put the missing pieces together and suddenly I found my answer. He's. My. Son. I glare at Bella. I had to make sure so I turn to him and ask the two questions that could possibly change my life "Hey little man how old are you?"

I hear Bella gasp but I don't care. I painfully wait for his answer. For what seems like eternally he says in a shy voice "I'm Two "

Dammit! Next question I take a deep breath and say "what's your name?" I hear Bella start breaking frantically "Ed- Edward please don't do this" she stutters out. Then the next seven words are exactly what changed my life. "My name is Edward Anthony Cullen Jr.! " He states proudly. "My mommy says im named after my daddy "I notice he looks toward the ground and I hear him sniffle.

"What's wrong little man?" I gently grab his chin and bring his face up. "I don't have a daddy, my mommy says he loves me a lot but he can't see me right now. Maybe when im older"

I shift my eyes to Bella and glare at her "Really Bella? " I whisper-yell at her.

"Hey little man I'll see you later okay? "His chin starts wobbling and he holds his arms out for me shocking me and Bella. I gently take him from the monster whose kept us apart for so long. I hug him tightly and he shakiling says "prowmise?" I look down at him and say " I promise " and I gently kiss his cheeks and give him back to Bella. Edward , wow that's really werid , isn't paying attention so I look at Bella and say

" Ill be calling my lawyers, expect a phone call sometime in the week. I want joint custody of my son." I turn back around and as im leaving I hear her sobs in the background

A/N, Soooooo What Do U Guys Think? I Think Its Weak but I've Had It in My Mind for a While Now, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

EPOV

I got in my car and gipped the steering wheel as if my life depended on it. I shouldn't have treated Bella that way. Especially in front of my son whether he was watching or not. I should have let her explain. God im such an ass. ! I have to make this right.

I slowly got out of my car and walked back into the diner. I quickly scanned the place looking for Bella I found her. Her back was to me and I could see her shoulders shaking she had her head down and I could see Seth quietly talking to her from across the table. He was petting her hair quietly talking to her. I guess he was asking her questions because she kept shaking her head then she wound nod. I quietly walked up to their table and when Seth saw me ,he smiled big and said he yelled "Edward your back ! " I saw Bella visibly flinch and when she looked up she cowered away from me like I would hit her. Red filled my vision. She should know I would never; lay a hand on her. What's that about? _Not the time for that Edward. Not the time_.

"Seth why don't you go play with Jake? He wanted to play with you remember?" Bella spoke quietly. It was she thought I would get angry from her talking. _ What the hell is going on_?

"You're okay mommy, right? Edward is going to keep you safe okay? "He said softly and kissed her head

"I hope so can't be sporting a black eye this time" I hear her mutter under her breath, I gasp

I sit across from her and just stared at her. When she looks up she notices me staring and she flinches and try's to shrink back into her seat as if she would get sucked up by the wooden benches. She quickly looks away and says so quietly "will you make it quick? No one is looking just do it already. I deserve it I know , I have to get home and start dinner and get ready for work". _WHAT? _

"Bella what the hell are you talking about do what? Make what quick?" I raise my hand to run it through my hair and when I do she shrinks back and covers her face with her hands. Suddenly everything clicks. Someone has been hitting Bella. And she thinks I'm going to do the same. I walk out of my side of the booth and walk around to her side and kneel in front of her. When I do she slides away and clings to the window seal

"Bella baby please I'm not going to hurt you. Whoever did this to you, I'm not him. I promise I could never hurt you. Please" I look her straight in the eyes as I say this so she knows I'm serious.

She breaks down crying and I slide in next to her wrap my arms around her small frame. She instantly melts into me. And I notice that the tingly feeling I used to get is still there. God how vie missed that. I've missed her sweet scent. She still used that secret wonderland shit from Victoria secret. Somethings never change….well I guess some things do but oh well. Her sobs turn into sniffles

"Bella please talk to me" I plead with her. I take her face between my hands and stare into her brown mud pools. God I love her eyes. They are one of the reasons I feel in love with her. She was light my world. I would do anything for her. _No Edward she ripped your heart out, didn't even say goodbye_

"I'm sorry Edward. "She says softly. And I know she isn't just apologizing for breaking down in front of me.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you or talk to you the way I did, please just talk to me. Why did you leave me Bella? Why did you rip my heart? Why did you leave that night and didn't even say goodbye, Where you that tired of me that you ran away from me? Did I do something to make you unhappy? Please Bella just tell me!" I feel tears in my eyes and on my cheek.

She grabs my face in her small hands. "God no Edward. I LOVED you. I still do love you. I've thought about you night and day. Day and night. You are the most gorgeous, kind gentle and caring man vie ever meet. You did absolutely nothing wrong. "

She looks down and says bitterly "I'm just not a strong enough woman. I should have never listened to her. We would. Be living happily by now. God I'm so stupid"

Listening to her words my heart starts hammering _she still loves me, it wasn't me that drove her away I did nothing wrong. But wait who is Bella talking about when she says "she"_. I bring face back up to mines. '' Bella who are you talking about? Why did you leave that night? I say looking into her eyes. She looks away and she keeps taking deep breaths has in she about to tell a long deep story. Little did I know what I was about to hear.

For what seemed like eternally Bella looks up at me and says "Tanya...

A/N Please Rewiew ! Thank you to all of you have favorite this tory and followed me !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey Everyone Sorry I Will Update Everyday If Not Then Every Other Day ! I'm Not One of Those Authors Who Never Update Their Story!

EVERY THING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER I JUSS PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS!

BPOV (2 Years Earlier)

_God tonight was so magical. I can't stop thinking about it. I was walking back to my dorm room with Edward. We had just made sweet love. God I loved him so much. He was so gentle, and so loving. I couldn't have asked for a better first time. But as I was walking I get a feeling we were being followed, but whenever I would turn around no one would be there. Maybe it was just my mind I mean its 3 am for crying out loud. _

_When we got to my dorm room, I unlocked the door and turned toward Edward. "Bye baby I love you so much, God tonight was the best night I've ever had in my whole life. "Edward whispered I looked up at him and smiled. He was 6'4 and I was only 5'2. Yeah I had a lot to look up too. And stood on my tippy toes and he bent his head and met me half way and gave me a toe curling kiss. "Goodnight baby "I whispered and went inside and closed the door. _

_I quickly did my nightly routine. And just has I was about to go into a deep sleep. My phone chimed. The number was unknown it said " I saw you tonight God you're so stupid, he doesn't want you he wants me he was just using you because we got into an argument he just wanted to get all of his anger out. You're a plain Jane no one wants you. STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN"_

_My heart started hammering. Whoever this was had to have had the wrong number. Not Edward he loved me he said so, he was gentle has ever with me. Yeah I know I was a plain Jane but he loved me right? The more I thought about it the more I began to have doubt. Maybe this person is right._

_When I woke up the next morning I reread the text message over and over. Uhh God! Whatever. As I was getting dressed I realized Edward didn't text me. Huh that's weird. He always texts me. Maybe this person was right. What does he see in me? As I was getting dressed I was shaking I grabbed my phone and made my way over to the cafeteria and when I walked in what I saw made me stop and my heart start hammering. Their Edward sat with a blonde he was smiling and laughing at something she was saying. She beautiful. She had long blonde curly hair and from what I could see she had a great body. But that wasn't what made my heart start hammering. It was the conversation I heard _

"_Yeah that's Tanya hot right? Too bad Cullen got her already. He always gets the new girls, that's his thing. First that Bella girl now it's Tanya. Heard she asked him out and said yes." So that's her name Tanya. Guess she's the same girl texting me too. When I looked up, she was looking at me and she smiled and leaned in and kissed Edward on the cheek. And he didn't even look bothered by it. He just smiled at her and said something to her that made her blush. I ran as fast I could. _

_When I got in my room I cried and cried and cried. My phone chimed and when I looked at the text message it was the same unknown number it said "see told he didn't want you. All you were was a good lay. And not even that from what I heard. I heard you were too slow. God you're so fucking pathetic you better stay away from him! He's going to dump you soon anyway. He's just waiting he doesn't want to hurt your feeling. STAY AWAY!" _

_I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I held my breath and waited. "Bella, Bella are you okay? Someone said they saw you run away from the cafeteria. Bella? Baby please. "I didn't answer and eventually he left. He called and texted me though. I just couldn't do it. Maybe this person was right. I'm an idiot for thinking he really loved me. _

_The next day I woke up early enough and walked to class myself. I couldn't deal with Edward this soon. I thought he really loved me. I was wrong. I just a plain Jane. Edward walked in and when he saw me he looked pissed. He sat next to me like usually and when he turned to look at me he glared at me. "Where the fuck where you Bella? I was fucking waiting for you. You could have texted me to let me know you weren't going to wait for Me.! What is wrong? Did I do something? You haven't talked to me since that night? Tell me baby please your killing me "_

_I scoffed and just shook my head and looked forward. Edward make a hissing noise and stop acknowledging my presence after that. He looked straight ahead the whole class period. He was texting also. He never texted in class maybe it was his parents. But he kept smiling. I had a feeling it was the unknown girl. When the bell rung I zoomed out of there. I couldn't do this. I went back to my room and cried and cried. God I was sick of crying! I don't know what I did to deserve this. But I wouldn't take it anymore. ! _

_Over the next month, everything was the same, I and Edward still haven't talked. He constantly texted me but I always ignored it. After a while he stopped. He even switched classes. Guess I was that bad huh? I always saw him with her. He never saw me though. He always looked happy. Guess he really didn't love me. It was all one big joke. As I thought about it, the more I saw red and one night, I got tired of it, he deserved to know what he did to me. _

_I quickly got on my clothes and went to Edwards room and I wasn't expecting what was about to happen. When I knocked on the door, Tanya the beautiful blonde answered the door wearing just a towel. She smirked at me and said "yes, can I help you? Can you make this quick my green-eyed boyfriend is waiting for me in the shower "and she started wiggling her eye brows at me. "Why don't you do me a favor and LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE! He doesn't want you for fucks sake! Why do you think he switched classes and stopped talking to you?! It's his way of saying he threw! "Now leave! _

_I ran off crying. How could Edward do this to me? What happened? I really thought we were in love. I guess I was wrong. I called my dad and told him I would be coming home for a while. Little did he know a while went for good? I couldn't watch the man I love screw with me, flaunting their relationship in my face. He's such an asshole. Uhh! I left a note to whoever would come to my room looking for me. I explained to them that I was leaving and not coming back. And I would be changing my number. I continued cleaning up and packing. As I was packing the bathroom, a box of tampons fell from the cupboard. And I just stared at it. NO! No no no this can't be happening. I was late almost 2 months now. And the only guy I've ever been with was Edward. . I had to get out of here. I quickly packed the rest of my stuff and I left. Leaving behind the most important person I've ever loved in my life. Edward._

_A/N I think this chapter WAS CRAP! I had a great plot last night, it was all in my head then when I'm typing it comes out as vomit. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guyz! I Want To Thank Everyone For The Reviews! Especially xoExoMoxo! She's Helped Me So Much. This Chapter Is Going to Be a Filler, It's Going to Show How Bella & Edward Met. Next Chapter Will Show Edwards Reaction & His Point Of View On Things. !

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I JUST PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS

EPOV

I had just arrived at campus and I was walking toward the cafeteria. I was very excited, I couldn't be happier to leave my parents' house... I love my parents but God can they make you feel crowded! Something knocking into me brought me out of my thought.

"Ow" I heard the girl who bumped into me whimper

"Shit are you okay you fe-"I broke off when I finally looked at her. God dam she's beautiful. She has long chocolate colored hair, pink full pouty lips and a great body from what I can tell. I extend my hand to her and when she takes it, I feel a tingly feeling go up my arm through my body. I've never felt that way when touching a girl before what the hell?

I was broken out of my thoughts by her soft angelic voice "Yeah I'm fine I'm used to it, I'm a klutz" I look down at her, damn she's short. I'm 6'4. She has to be like 5'1.

I laugh at her and give her the famous crooked Cullen smile. And she blushes "I'm Edward Cullen,"

"Bella, Bella Swan" She smiles up at me, I take a moment to look at her really look at her and she's beautiful. She has a small waist and curves in all the right places. She has meet on her bones, thank God, I'm tired of the tooth pick girls. "Her throat clearing brings me out my thoughts. When I look up she's blushing and looking down and shaking a little.

"Um I was heading to the cafeteria, um do you uh want to come?" she gets out nervously. I'm shocked she asked me that. I just stand there and stare at her._ Talk idiot! She's waiting for a reply! _ But she takes it the wrong way because she starts gathering her books that were on the floor.

"Um never mind I'm sorry, hope you have a good day Edward. Um bye" and she quickly walks away. She walks away with her head bowed down, like she's ashamed. _All your fault asshole! _

"Wait, Wait! Bella" I shout people are staring at me but I don't care. I can't let her walk away from me. She stopped but didn't turn to look at me she just kept her head down. I walk in front of her, and gently pull her face up.

I was shocked to see tears in her eyes. _What did I do?_ "Bella? Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was shocked a girl like you would ask me out? I literally pushed you into the ground and you asked me." I try to lighten the mood. It works.

She starts laughing and wipes her eyes "I'm sorry, it's just uh um I like you, I don't know why but I um I feel this pull to you. "She looks down at her shoes.

I pull her face back up to me, and slowly lower my face to give a chance to say no and when I see she's not going to protest I gently push my lips to her and I get that tingly feeling again. I love it. God she's so different. I feel her tongue slowly glide across my bottom lip. I gladly accept and I feel her warm wet tongue in my mouth. My hands glide to her waist and hers go around my neck, well she tries but I'm too tall so hers just go around my waist. . I can't believe I just met this girl, it feels like I've know her my whole life. I smile against her lips

We break apart because of oxygen and I put my face into the crook of her neck. And breathe her in and plant little kisses there. She's smells so good. Like she just washed her clothes and a hint of something else. I'd have to ask her.

I pulled back and looked her, and she was looking up at me smiling. I kissed her one more time and grabbed her hand and let her to the café. We got out food and sat. And I was glad that she was a girl who liked to eat. I learned a lot about Bella. Her favorite color is blue, her favorite food is French fries. She grew up in Forks, Washington. Funny because I grew up in Seattle. Another thing I learned about Bella is that I loved it when she smiled. And when she laughed. I could listen to her laugh and smile all day long. I would live for it. After we were eating me and Bella went to get out books, she was going to me a teacher and me a pharmacist. After wards I walked Bella to her dorm room and kissed her goodbye. I was already falling for Bella Swan and it was only the first day

The last 3 months have been great. I and Bella have been going strong. I really love her. I want to make love to her. We were talking one night when she told me she was a virgin and didn't know anything.

_I and Bella were cuddled up on my living room sofa. We were watching some silly movie. I was behind her with my arms around her, and she was in front of me. I was running my hands gently around her stomach under her shirt. She kept sighing. "Bella? What's wrong? Do you want me to stop? Is it making you uncomfortable?" She got up and pulled me up so I was sitting up on the couch then she climbed on top of me and straddled me, so we were face to face. I learned she did this when she something important to say. She softly pulled the hair at the nape of my neck, bringing my face up to hers. She gave me a light peck. "No baby, I'm fine, I just um…I'm hush" she stuttered out._

"_Baby just tell me please" I said while rubbing my hands up and down her back coaching her to continue _

"_God this is so embarrassing! I'm a virgin Edward. " she says while looking down at my shirt._

_That's all? She's a virgin? I was feeling slightly smug. I was happy she hasn't been touched. Another guy touching her made me sick with rage. _

"_Baby I don't care. I like that I will be the first one. I wish I would have waited for you. "I sighed regretfully. I've only been with two girls. Lauren from high school, and some blonde chick I couldn't remember. Her name was Tatnya ? Tatinaya? I don't know I don't remember I was too wasted._

"_How many? She asked_

"_Only two babe "I tell her_

"_Okay "_

Afterwards she told me she want me to be her first and I tell her I will be her first and only. Tonight is the night that I will be making Bella mine, physically. I love Bella and she loves me. I can't wait until tonight. Little did I know what was going to happen afterwards…?

A/N Sorry I'm Babysitting My Niece and Nephew TheyWouldn't Leave Me Alone. ! I Don't Like Fillers I Don't Think I Will Do More: / I Don't Know Yet. I Hope U Guyz Caught Edwards Second ;)


	5. Chapter 5

HEY SORRY I USUALLY HATE WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS BUT

Im having writer block :'(. It sucks ive had a long week so please be patient with me maybe ill go for a run and think.

OH AND AS SOMEONE RUDELY PUT IT ! I made a mistake and called Edward Jr. Seth. His name was originally suppose to be Seth so Sorry ! , you try baby sitting two of satan demons and writing a story at the same time. ! then Ill let you rudely tell me off! Its my first fanfiction ! let me breath. You don't even write fanficts ! so don't leave rude comments talking about me messing up ! if you don't like my story shouldn't have favorite it or alerted it then ! Thanks


End file.
